the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pop Pop' s Past
(The story begins one at the Sunset Canyon Retirement Home during a raining day, we cut to a sad Pop Pop as he sigh at the window) Pop Pop: I can't believe it's been 50 years ago today. (Pop Pop then walk to his dresser and picked up a photo, The View then changed to the front of the picture, revealing it to be a younger Albert and his Troop wild while in the army. A flashback Ripple appeared sending us 50 years, Where we see a young Albert boarding a bus to a army camp for training.) Young Albert: Army here i come! (After a three hour bus ride, Albert and the others finally arrived at the camp base where he and the other recruits stand in line waiting for their Superior to address himself) Major Curtis: Attend Hut! My name is Major Curtis, I have been given my order to spend the next 5 weeks training you sorry excuse of rejects into proud soldiers of the future! (As major Curtis look at all the recruits, he stopped and looked at Albert) Major Curtis: You! WHAT YOUR NAME MAGGET AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?! Yound Albert: MY NAME IS ALBERT SIR! I'M 18 YEARS OLD AND I JOINED TO SERVE MY COUNTRY SIR! Major Curtis: 18?! WHAT ARE YOU A BABY?! A REAL MAN WOULD HAVE JOIN WHEN HE TURNED 20! BUT I GUESS YOU DIDN'T WANT TO WAIT THAT LONG! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU'LL BE A GREAT SOLDIER! NOW ALL OF YOU I WANT YOU TO ALL DROP DOWN AND GIVE MEN 100 PUSH UPS, AND WHEN YOU ARE DONE YOU ME A 10 MILE LAP AROUND THE BASE. WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GO, GO, GO!!! (after that, Albert and the others began to do push-ups, which after an hour later they begin to do laps. The scene then changed to the next day at 4:30 in the morning as Albert and the other soldiers woke up and begin their army training such as running laps, doing the obstacle course, push ups, eating at the mess hall, doing more laps, marching in order, and finally going to bed, until the routine continue again. We cut to 5 Weeks Later where we see Albert and the other soldiers finish their basic training as Major Curtis address them) Major Curtis: congratulations men! You have finished basic training! Enjoy your last night because starting tomorrow you will all ship and station to another country! At ease men! (As Major Curtis left the podium, We cut to Albert and his friends, Brian, Chris and Tony as they celebrate their training) Albert: Well men, we did it! We are now official soldiers of the United States Army! Brian: (New York Accent) Bout time too! I'm just itching for some action! Tony: So what do you guys want to do for one final night? Chris: (Hispanic accent) to me I'm heading home to spend one last dinner with my family. I mean I don't know how long I'll be in the army. Brian: how about this? We go out at the local Diner for one last root beer! Albert: That a great idea Brian! Brian: Good because you're buying! Albert: What?! (As the others,minus Albert celebrate Their last night , the scene change at the local Diner as all four took a big mug of root beer and began chug it all down) Brian: to think! Today will be our last night of being young men and tomorrow will become crowd soldiers! Tony: I hear that compadre! ( as the Gang began to eat their food, music began to be heard as few of the customers decide to dance, just then a short-haired blonde woman approached Albert) Short-haired blonde woman: hey there army man, want to cut a rug? Albert: Nah! I'm kind of full of food. Brian: Come on! Maybe the dancing will be good for you help you lose a few pounds. Tony: Yeah! Come on Albert! Brian,Chris and Tony: Albert, Albert, Albert! (After hearing their chanting, Albert decided to take the women's hand and headed to dance floor, where he and the women begin the show some dance moves, including a finale where Albert through the girl in the air, return turn back to the table, drink the rest of his root beer, and return back to the dance floor where he catch the girl, which later everybody cheered, afterwards Albert because back to his table where the rest of the guys congratulated him) Tony: that was incredible! I've never seen you dance like that before! Albert: I guess it was from the training we had for 5 weeks, gave me upper and lower body strength. Chris: you know what? We should call you jitterbug because of the great moves you showed! Brian: Yeah, jitterbug! ( as the guys celebrate, we talked to two months later at the other country later at night, Where Albert and the guys are given permission to leave the base for some fun, where we see Albert and the just finishing up putting on their civilian clothes) Tony: so what do you guys want to go? Chris: well get this guys, that new movie is here, we could go watch it before it go to the states. Brian: But wait! Wouldn't it be in a different language? How are we going to understand it? Tony: I heard it going to be in English but there going to have subtitles for the people who lives here. Albert: well let's go and get tickets! (So Albert and the others heading to the movie theater, where are they just barely made it in time for 6:30, which it is in half an hour) Albert: okay guys here's the plan; in 10 minutes we go to the concession stand to get the popcorn and soda and candy for the food, then we rush in to get the best seats in the middle then we have two hours of the movie and head back to the base before curfew starts at 9. (as the guys waited outside for the plan, Albert heard a mysterious voice) (whisper voice): come here! (Albert then looked around when he heard the voice) Albert: hey did you guys hear that? Tony: Hear what? (whisper voice): come here (Albert then turned around again and noticed a small tent that appear out of nowhere) Albert: hey guys! Look over there! Chris: what is a tent doing here? Brian: let's go check it out! Albert: but what about the movie? Brian: Relax we still got 9 more minutes, let just take a quick look. (As the guys entered the tent, they see a lot of interesting stuff such as a beaded necklace, random stuff in a jar, some straw-made dolls and other items. Just then a mysterious woman appeared) Mysterious woman: greeting young men, I see you like some of my personal items, gel to buy an item? Albert: No thanks ma'am! We just look inside as we are waiting to get some popcorn for the movie. Mysterious woman: I see. Well you may go but before you leave, may I offer you a free prediction in your futures? Tony: nice try lady! I know a few phony fortune tellers in my life, I remember one that said that I would win the lottery but it turns out it was a lie. Mysterious woman: I assure you that I am none of those false fortune teller, for you see I can look into the future. Now one of you just place your hand on top of my hands and I will tell you your future. (as the guys looked at each other to see which one would go first, Brain went first. As he place his hands on to the mysterious woman begin to close her eyes and predict Ryan future) Mysterious woman: I see that you will retire from the Army at the age of 30, in which you will later become a police detective and then at the age 45 you will be the youngest police chief in history. Brain: Wow! A police chief? (As Brian took his hands off, Tony went next) Mysterious woman: I see that you will be married, have three kids. One of them being a daughter who want to follow in your footsteps and join the Army to become a sergeant like you one day. Tony: hey Sergeant? "Sergeant Tony" that sounds like to me! (Chris was up next) Mysterious woman: in your future I see that you will find true love in the next decade, in which case in the following three years you will retire from the Army after receiving a purple badge. Chris: No Fair! In 13 years I'm going to be out of the Army? Can you give me another prediction? Mysterious woman: Sorry; the first prediction is free, for another one, that'll be $50. (Albert then Place his hands mysterious woman and she gave her prediction) Mysterious woman: I see you will grow up to be a old man, and you will have a daughter and... Oh my! Albert: what is it? Mysterious woman: it seems that not only will your daughter be married, but she will have 11 children as your grandchildren. Tony: 11 children? Congratulations Grandpa! Chris: or maybe we should call you Pop-Pop? Mysterious woman: I'm not finished yet! I see that only one of your grandkids will be a boy as the first second third fourth fifth seventh eighth ninth tenth and eleventh child will be all girls! And it seems your grandson will have white hair! Brain: White Hair! Looks like that is going to be a rare kid. Albert: what else do you see? Mysterious woman: I also see...... (the mysterious woman face turn pale as she let go of Albert's hand, which confuse him and the other) Albert: what is it? What's wrong? Mysterious woman: say don't you have to go see this movie? (Tony took out his pocket watch) Tony: She's right! We only got 3 minutes to get popcorn and soda before the good seats are taken. (as Albert and the others left the tent, the mysterious woman look concerned) Mysterious woman: when he comes back; he will know. (we then cut back to Albert and the as they came out of the movie theater) Brian: Man! That movie was horrible! Tony: there goes 93 minutes of my life that I lost forever! Chris: just wait until it hits the state; I bet it's going to get bad reviews! Albert: well it looks like we got to get back to the base before we get in trouble for being late. Brian: I hate these stupid curfews; can't wait when we can leave the base anytime without getting in trouble. ( as the guys prepared to leave, the same mysterious whisper attracts Albert again) (Whisper Voice): come back Albert: listen I'll be back, I want to ask that mysterious woman what's she saw. Chris: Ok but be back soon because if the sergeant finds you late, he'll make you clean all the latrines with your toothbrush. Albert: I'll catch up with you guys. (As Tony Chris and Brian left, Albert walk back to the tent, where inside he see the mysterious woman again; this time sitting on her table with 3 color sticks; a red one a black one and a gray one) Mysterious woman: Welcome back Albert. Albert: listen I need to know what you saw that made your face turn pale, I have $50 I can pay for the rest. Mysterious woman: your money not good here, but before you leave I need you to pick one of these three sticks. Albert: Why? Mysterious woman: trust me; you will know. (As Albert begin to think which state he should pick up, his hand move from left to right, in which as his hand was about to pick the Red Stick, he decided to pick the grey one instead, when suddenly the stick transform into a Black Blade katana sword, which caused Albert to drop the sword on the floor, turning it back into a regular katana blade.) Albert: What just happened?! Mysterious woman: I'll tell you what it is: it is a sign that you are to be the next righteous hater. Albert: righteous hater? Is that like a mascot or something? Mysterious woman: no you see; the righteous hater is a protector of the world, it keeps the world from evil. You see it's no coincidence that you were the only one to hear the whispering voice, it was the Kuroah that called out for you. Albert: you gotta be joking lady! Mysterious woman: this is no joke young man. You see for centuries the righteous hater has been chosen to defeat the evil one, who after being defeated, will be reincarnated into another being. Albert: Look Lady! I don't know what you're trying to sell I ain't buying it, and neither is this sword! (Albert then picked up the Kuroah and place it on the table and walked out of the tent. As he left the mysterious woman turn to the fourth wall) Mysterious woman: (Grim Voice) Poor Albert! If only he knows the truth... ( the scene change at the base next morning, where Albert just woke up and discovered the Kuroah next to him) Albert: What the? How did this get here?! (Just then, Albert sees his Superior officer coming into do inspection. Frighten, Albert attempts to hide the Kuroah under his sheet while making his bed, and as he finished his Superior officer arrived) Superior officer: inspection private Albert! (As the officer inspecting the bed, Albert started to sweat a bit, fearing he might find the sword. As the superior officer prepared to finish his inspection he noticed between Albert's bed, as he pulled it out, with Albert closing his eyes and sweating even more, the officer order Albert to open his eyes.) Superior officer: Private Albert! What is the meeting of this?! (Albert open his eyes, And to his confusing surprise, he sees that the Kuroah has transform back into the gray stick from earlier) Superior officer: I'm not going to ask you again private Albert! What is this stick?! Albert: Uuhhh... This is my lucky stick Sir. I never go anywhere without it (As the other privates started to snicker, the superior officer gave it back to him) Superior officer: I know how you feel private! I too have a lucky trinket! ( the superior officer revealed his lucky lizard tail, which he wears as a necklace) Superior officer: This lucky charm saved me back when I was a private. Okay enough of all this mushy stuff. Report for the mess hall for breakfast and then meeting room for your assignments! (As the superior officer left, we cut to the mess hall where Albert is talking to his friend about what happened last night) Albert: And so that creepy mysterious woman claims that I have been chosen to be someone called the righteous hater. Tony: righteous hater? Is that a mascot or something? Albert: No! It's some sort of protector who saves the world World from a great evil. Brian: I'm guessing she does not know that that is our job. We do protect the world since we're in the military. Albert: and even more weird, look at this! (Albert showed him that stick from earlier) Brian: Your Stick? Albert: No! This stick is actually a sword called the Kuroah, and that it chose me to be the righteous hater. (Tony took the stick from Albert's Hand) Tony: (sarcastic) Wow! This looks amazing. Maybe I can use it to cut this bread in half. (Tony then thrust the stick to the bread, attempting to cut in half but it unable to, then all three guys started to laugh. Albert take back his stick) Albert: I'm telling you guys, this stick can turn into a sword! Brian: are you sure you didn't have too much soda pop last night at the movies? ( just then the superior officer arrived and called in Albert and his friends to the meeting room for the assignment. We cut to the office where Albert and the others are given in their assignments) Superior officer: all right for your assignments. We are sending you to do recon mission. We have reason to believe a group have stolen 30 million dollars worth in gold in this abandoned building! Just to clarify this is a recon mission! So none of you better act like a hero and steal back the gold! Or I'll have you all cleaning the latrine with your own toothbrushes and make you use them! Do you hear me?! Albert and the others: SIR,YES SIR!!!! Superior officer: NOW GO AND COLLECT THE FACTS! ( afterwards, Albert and the others head to the abandoned building. Upon reaching their destination, they see the building's heavily guarded) Tony: I guess going in the front or back is out of the question. How are we going to finish our assignment? Chris: lucky for you I've been studying the routine. According to my calculations it's take the guard two minutes to circle around the building, in which case the fire escape will be free, then we can air duct, in which we can record and take pictures of the gold and the point back to our security officer. Brian: let's hope you're right! (As Albert,Tony,Chris and Brian hid from the guard, they see him making his rounds, giving them two minutes to climb up the fire escape and into the air ducts. Upon reaching the fire escape, the gang managed to climb up, however Albert's slips, causing him to almost fall on the guard, until Tony grab them by your legs just before he make contact on the guard's head. After being pulled up the gang Entered the air duct. As they follow the map routing to the room where the gold is located, Albert hear The Whisper voice again.) (Whisper Voice): you have been chosen! Albert: Shut Up! ( Tony, Brian and Chris then turn towards Albert) Brian: keep quiet! Do you want to jeopardize this assignment?! Albert: Sorry about that guys! (As the gang continue carefully crawling in the ducts, the same whisper voice continue talking to Albert, who is ignoring the voice. Just then at the room where the group is surrounded by the gold, in which Tony is recording the meeting) Group gang member #1: So what are we supposed to do with this gold? Group gang member# 2: Our orders are to stash the gold here until benefactor to come, in which case we will be paid the 30 million dollars for the gold. I know with my share I'm going to use it to find me that nice beach house I always wanted! Group Gang member #3: to me I'm going to buy me that Chopper I always and take a long road trip! Group Gang membet #1:. I'm going to retire and open my own motel. Then having making enough money, i'll retire to Flordia! (The other members who confuse upon hearing that. Meanwhile as Albert and the others continue recording the gang members, they hear a bit of rusty sound) Tony: (Whispering) What that sound?! (Turns out the combine weight of all four them wasn't enough to hold them in the air duct, resulting in all four falling into the ground and being exposed to the gang members) Gang Member #3: It the army! And they been spying on us! (As the gang members took out their guns, Albert noticed that the stick began to shake and as he drew the stick out from his pocket, magically turned into the Kuroah. Upon seeing it, The Gang members began to shoot at Albert and his team. Just then Albert began to use the blade to deflect all of the Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pop